Etching is the process of removing material from selected areas. The etching process may be used for several applications. For example, etching may be used in precise patterning of traces and other intricate features on electronic devices. Those patterned traces, among other things, allow electronic devices to work.
In the past, etching has been accomplished using wet etching or dry etching techniques. Both wet and dry etching techniques, however, may involve complicated machinery and chemical storage, handling, and disposal problems. Additionally, some of those techniques may excessively undercut the area being etched leading to less than precise etching.